world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
RubiVyllen
11:33 -- gimcrackCarniifex GC began trolling automatedContraption AC at 11:33 -- 11:35 GC: sup. 11:35 AC: Uhh... not much. just doing a thing 11:36 GC: What kind of thing? 11:36 AC: A robot thing. trying to decide if i have enough parts to make a drone or not 11:37 AC: Or if i should hold off for spare parts on the mains 11:37 GC: I'm working on a script at th3 mom3nt... W3ll. Not r3ally. I'm sort of just typing trying not to cry lik3 a bitch 11:38 AC: Uhh... Oh... What happened? 11:41 GC: M3h, Lily's going to 3nd up dumping m3, probably b3caus3 sh3 wasn't int3r3st3d in th3 r3lationship anyways, or th3 fact that Th3 Libby on3 said it wasn't allow3d. 11:43 AC: Pthh. Vyllen. it hasnt happened yet. also did she say she wasnt interested? also who cares about libby. shes not a driving force on what exactly we do 11:44 GC: But I don't want to di3 D: [ 11:44 AC: You wont die. plus ill make you a brainbot if that happens ;3 11:46 GC: h3h3h3 ] ;3 11:48 AC: hmm... plasma cannons... rocket punches... jetpacks... Wow you could really be an awesome robot. 11:48 AC: And programmed to DANCE 11:49 GC: 2cool4dancin, hon. No. 11:50 AC: but. you could be a robot... doing the robot 11:52 GC: Okay, that do3s sound unb3li3vably cool, and Robo-booti3s ar3 rad too... But... Fl3sh and blood is nic3 11:52 AC: Yeah thats true. Robooties hehe. 11:53 GC: h3h3h3h 11:54 GC: You'd hav3 to b3com3 a robot too though, I don't wanna b3 stuck with Thiago! 11:55 AC: But i have to be flesh. Queen and all that remember? 11:57 GC: Mak3 your chumpy citiz3ns robots! 11:57 AC: Self replicating robots! 11:59 GC: S3lfc3st is b3stc3st? 11:59 AC: Id make love to me. Id make love to me hard. 12:00 AC: /s 12:00 GC: Mayb3 that's what I should do, mak3 anoth3r m3, and just mak3 out with mys3lf all day. Ev3ryday. ] :P 12:01 AC: Sounds like a plan. whats the rules on 12:01 AC: menage a trois? 12:02 GC: ohohohohohoho 12:07 AC: Hehe. we should all make out with ourselves. screw the game 12:07 GC: Sounds lik3 a plan. L3t's not progr3ss and just hav3 s3lfc3stual orgi3s. 12:09 AC: Heh. If it was only that easy. I got one goal right now and thats beating this game. 12:10 GC: I'm okay with this! I don't want anyon3 to di3 3ith3r 12:11 AC: I don't either 12:12 GC: Esp3cially you ;o /s 12:12 AC: MVP right here. 12:12 AC: /s 12:12 GC: H3h3 12:13 AC: I wouldn't want you to die either. Your abilities with electronics would be very helpful 12:14 GC: Y3ah, I'm surpris3d you los3rs kn3w how to op3n a m3mo 12:15 AC: You losers? dude I know a thing or two about programming give me a break 12:17 GC: I am th3 m3an3st, I know. 12:18 AC: I will kick your bulge. 12:19 AC: Mr. ego complex 12:19 GC: D: [ 12:20 AC: I'm joking. I wouldn't hurt you that would be rude 12:21 GC: It would b3 rud3 and unqu33nlik3 12:25 AC: Yeah... woo... go queen rubi. queen of 19 people. 12:25 GC: h3h3 12:31 AC: Anyway... next time we meet up we gotta hang out or something 12:32 GC: I'm totally down with this ] ;) 12:37 AC: Vyllen down with the queen? 12:37 AC: Pththththhtthhhh sorry 12:37 GC: I might b3 3h3h3h3 12:38 AC: IIiiiiiiiiiii should be going. Hit on me later and see what happens. 12:41 GC: ] :| 12:43 GC: I... Didn't m3an it lik3 that? 12:43 AC: Or did you? 12:43 AC: I don't mind either way 12:47 GC: ] :| 12:51 AC: ;3 12:51 GC: Right th3n, s33 you soon 12:52 -- automatedContraption AC gave up trolling gimcrackCarniifex GC at 12:52 --